Soul Society Invaded!
by DemonHistorian
Summary: When Rukia comes home with some miniatures for the captains, captain Hitsugaya feels something is off with the miniatures. Now, facing the threat of a chaos portal, the creation a necron monolith, can the 13 court guard destroy Chaos AND the Necrons?


As a gust of wind caught a stack of papers and threw them all over the room, Hitsugaya sighed as he wiped his brow. He knew it was a hot day today, but did Matusmoto have to open THAT window?

"Hey, Matsumoto, at least close that window. It's scattering all of the paper work."

Matsumoto stretched and moaned.

"But captain! It's soooo hot out today. Why can't we just skip all of this and go to 8th company's pool party?"

Hitsugaya thought a moment. Maybe he could skip working for at least a few minutes, what's the worst that could happen. But then he remembered, He would be with Matsumoto, the procrastinator of the entire division. Knowing her, she would be caught up in all sorts of stupid things just to stay at the party a little bit longer. But it was hot out today, maybe it was a long deserved rest; after all, the rest of the division was probably there as well.

"Alright..."

Matsumoto looked up with gleaming eyes.

"Captain, you really mean it?"

Hitsugaya sighed again.

"But just as long as we get back to work when we're finished there."

"HOORAY!"

Matsumoto ran out of Hitsugaya's office. Hitsugaya was left with only himself and Matsumoto's voice echoing down the hallway. Just then, a feeling hit him. It felt strange, as if something was crawling on his back. It went away as soon as he tried to feel what it was. Maybe, he thought, it's just working like this in the sun.

"Wh-What the hell is this thing?" Ikkaku was getting out of the pool and was trying to be careful not to get the strange, plastic, figurine wet. It was a man in some sort of metal suit and a helmet. He was holding some sort of sort with lightning painted on it. He was also holding a strange looking gun, it had two barrels stuck together.

"Give it back!"

Rukia hit Ikkaku with a foam tube as he threw the figure into the air. Rukia caught it with ease and dropped the tube.

"What was that for!" Ikkaku was rubbing his head. Apparently, the foam tube wasn't very soft.

"This is for brother! You have no right to touch it again!"

"Gah, what is it then?"

Rukia chuckled.

"When I was spending time with Ichigo in the World of the Living, a new store opened up right next to the store where I get my drawing pads! It's called GamesWorkshop! What you see here is a noble Space Marine of the White Sword chapter, a chapter that I have created myself. These Space Marines are the eternal warriors of the human race that will go to great lengths to protect the innocent and the pure! A fitting chapter to give to a nobleman, like my brother!"

"What about me?"

Rukia spun around and kneeled with the miniature in the air.

"Brother, I made this for you!"

"A model figurine?"

"Yes, from the World of the Living."

Byakuya stood there and looked at the strange figurine.

"Thank you."

Rukia's eyes lit up and she began to tear up.

"Th-Thank you brother! Oh, that reminds me, I have models that I created for the captains."

Rukia dug through her bag and picked up a transparent case with 7 figures inside the case. Upon opening the case, the first figure she pulled out was an ork Warboss. The warboss had a power klaw and some sort of gun that was almost as big as him. His head was covered in metal parts and it looked like he was yelling at someone. She walked over to Captain Zaraki, who was watching Yachiru eating a whole bar of chocolate in one bite, and handed him the figure.

"The hell is this?"

"This is a figure that I have created in the World of the Living. It's an Ork Warboss and he loves to fight. The orks are a race that lives and loves to fight, if they have at least one leg left, they'll keep fighting until they die, win, or get bored. The Warboss is the boss of the klans of the Orks, I thought that this one suited you."

Zaraki grabbed the ork and looked it over, it looked like he was yelling at the rest of the world.

"Loves to fight, huh?" Zaraki said with a grin.

Rukia smiled as she walked over to the other side of the pool. Ukitake was sitting on a beach chair and was being cooled off by Kotetsu and Kotsubaki, who were trying as hard as they could to beat each other to cool off Ukitake the fastest.

"Captain? I have something for you from the World of the Living."

"Oh, what is it?" Ukitake brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"It's a model from something that is in a game called Warhammer 40k. I made an Imperial Guard for you, it's a commander of an Imperial Guard regiment. These guys are just regular men who fight to protect their friends and family from anything that would threaten them, even if these men and women know they might die. The commander is an inspiration to all Imperial Guardsmen and always keeps a close eye to the enemy move and his men's morale."

Kotetsu took a close look at the model.

"Wow, Rukia,did you really paint this?"

Rukia laughed and smiled.

"Yep, I had a little help from some of my friends."

"So cool, I wish I could do something like this! With practice, I could probably be really good at painting!"

Kotsubaki's eye twitched a little.

"I could probably paint better than you, Kotetsu, I've seen your trembling hands when you try and paint on your free time."

"Shut up! Like you can talk fool, I've seen you trying to write calligraphy. Your hand writing's horrible!"

Rukia and Ukitake laughed as Kotetsu and Kotsubaki started arguing.

"What's all the commotion?"

Captain Kurotsuchi looked at the transparent box.

"Oh, C-Captain K-K-Kurotsuchi, I-I have a present for you..."

"Oh, what is it? Come on, show it to me."

Rukia trembled as she handed Kurotsuchi a haemonculus.

"Th-This is a Haemonculus. It's a scientist of the Dark Eldar. They l-love to ex-ex-experiment with their specimens to the extent that their specimens die. I have a book about-t-t the race."

Kurotsuchi looked at the model and he began to chuckle.

"What can he do in combat? I can see that most of his surgical weapons are on him right now."

"They're weaponry that can cause extreme pain to his subjects mentally and physically..."

Kurotsuchi smiled a wide smile.

"Thank you, Kuchiki, you've given me a very splendid idea. Come, Nemu, back to the lab."

Nemu nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Oh yes, I need the book for this to work."

Rukia pointed to her bag.

"The third sleeve in the back"

"Thank you for your help with this new project."

Kurotsuchi disappeared with Nemu with the book and model.

"Great... I helped out Captain Kurotsuchi with some kind of weird experiment..."

"Ahahah, don't worry about it Kuchiki. He may seem like a crazed lunatic, but he knows how to control his experiments."

"I guess..."

"Don't you have other models to give out?"

"Oh, yes! Thank you Captain, I hope you liked your gift!"

"Not so fast, Matsumoto! You wanna fall and hit your head?"

Matsumoto was running to get to the pool so she could cool off fast. She turned to go through the gate to get to squad 8's barracks and she hit something. She looked down to see Rukia squeezed against Matsumoto's chest.

"M-Matsumoto, it's nice to meet you..."

"Oh sorry, Rukia! I really wanted to get to the pool, to cool off you know."

Hitsugaya was walking towards the gate and saw Matsumoto talking to Rukia.

"Kuchiki, when did you get back from the World of the Living?"

"Oh, just today sir. I have something for you, well two."

Matsumoto looked at the transparent box and saw two figures.

"The second figure was supposed to be a gift for Capatin Kyoraku, but was knocked out by Nanao after he was flirting with some female squad members. I figured I could make another one for him later, since I figured that he wouldn't like the ones that I made for him."

"Hmmm? what are they anyways?"

Rukia opened up her box and pulled out both figures.

In her hands, she held a Necron overlord and a Chaos sorcerer.

For some reason, Hitsugaya felt a sword at his throat and something whispering some sort of chant.

"I know they don't look like very good characters, but I kind of liked the way they looked. Sorry if you don't like them."

Rukia looked down at the floor, as if she was being scolded.

"N-no, it's ok Kuchiki. I like them."

As he began to grab the figures, he felt as though someone was gripping his soul.

"_You're mine now, Soul Reaper..."_

Hitsugaya looked to his right, but saw nothing.

"Captain, you feeling alright? You look like you're catching something."

Hitsugaya smiled and turned to Matsumoto.

"I'm going to be heading back to the barracks. Matsumoto, you can stay here for as long as you need, you've earned it."

"Ah? Really captain? I can stay for as long as I like?"

Hitsugaya nodded and smiled.

"Lucky! Come on Kuchiki, let's go swimming!"

Matsumoto grabbed Rukia by the hand and ran into the barracks. Hitsugaya kept his smile until they were out of sight. He went for his sword and looked around.

"Who are you? What do you mean, I'm yours now?"

"_Ahahaha... So, you can hear me, little child. What a surprise, I didn't know that creatures from this realm could sense warp energies."_

"Answer me, who are you?"

"_My... untimely end on Tartarus was merely a setback. But, with a realm with extreme amounts of warp energies, I can finally bring forth the plans of my master. For now, you will just have to wait and see what my plan will involve. Tell me, young one, what is this place?"_

"This is the Soul Society and I believe you're trespassing. Now, show yourself!"

"_In due time, little one, in due time. But, for now I must hide somewhere. Come, Sor'Rintal, you will have much life to extinguish for you gods!"_

A burning sensation in Hitsugaya's hand caused him to let go of the miniatures. The miniatures hit the ground and broke into pieces. Two clouds of reshi darted away from the where the miniatures were and out of sight. Hitsugaya tried to sense their spiritual pressure but he couldn't feel anything.

"Dammit, what were those things?"


End file.
